


Nyota is so done with Vulcan drama

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Nyota's going to fix this, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Post-Break Up, bringing in the big guns, referenced spock prime/kirk prime, spock's an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nyota Uhura is on a mission. After some reconnaissance she recruits Amanda into the fold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wished I owed the brilliant Nyota Uhura, but I don't.
> 
> This story takes place before Bones' story.
> 
> Forgot to put this in the series at first. Fixed it.

When Spock broke up with Jim, Nyota was pissed. Her friends seemed to think it was amusing that she was angrier about Spock breaking up with Jim, than she ever was about Spock breaking up with her. The thing was, she excepted Spock’s reasoning at the time and when he finally came to his senses they no longer worked well together. Yes, it hurt that Spock moved on but she was happy for him and Jim, none the less.

No, the reason Nyota was so mad about Spock breaking up with Jim, was because it meant that all the hurt Spock put her through with their own break-up amounted to nothing. He clearly hadn’t learned his lesson if he was turning around and breaking up with Jim for the same exact reasons.

Nyota saw what this break-up was doing to Jim. She knew, with her own experience, that Spock had a tendency to push people away so that they didn’t want to return. Nyota is a fairly strong woman and even she felt her confidence flagging for weeks after Spock broke-up with her. It was an unhealthy way to deal with emotions but one that should be expected from an emotionally stunned Vulcan hybrid.

The most painful part was watching her two friends fall apart. Jim’s confidence and exuberance had faded till he was nothing more than a pile of blankets on a bed. At least, Nyota thought that was Jim, Leonard seemed convinced it was.

Spock on the other hand was beginning to develop a pattern of behavior. It was a pattern Nyota planned to see the end of. Hopefully her plan would also have the side benefit of bringing Jim and Spock back together.

Nyota knew if this had any chance of working she’d need to bring in the big guns. She called Ambassador Spock, if anyone knew what their Spock’s real problem was, it’d be him.

“I will be honest with you, Nyota,” the Ambassador said, “Jim and I did not get together until we were well into our forties. I will tell you this, no matter how many times Jim and I lost one another, until his death, we found a way to work through it. The most problematic thing in my younger self’s way, is most likely his fear of emotions that was instilled in him by his father. I had hoped that with the loss of his planet and the near death of his mother, that your Spock would have learned that Vulcan’s feel long before I did in my own life time.”

“Well, how did you learn?” Nyota asked, hopeful that recreating the situation could set the ball rolling early like many things in the new universe tended to do.

“I am afraid, the situation was one of a kind. If it does happen in this universe it will happen in its own time. I myself was in the process of Kolinahr when the situation arose in my universe.” The Ambassador paused with a reflective look on his face. “I lost my memories once. It took Jim and I a long time to come back together after that. My mother was the biggest help at that point. You might try giving her a call.”

Nyota thanked the Ambassador and the two hung up. She sat staring at her comm logs for a long time. She scrolled down till she could see the name Amanda Grayson. 

She hesitated only slightly before pushing call.

“Nyota!” Amanda exclaimed when she picked up, “I have missed our conversations. I hope you know you can comm me anytime. Spock rarely calls and when he does, he gives no real information. I have to find sneaky ways to keep tabs on my boy.”

Nyota smiled, one thing she missed about dating Spock was all the time she got to spend talking to Amanda. Apparently, those two things weren’t mutually exclusive. That was good to know, but Nyota was on a mission.

“Amanda, I’m glad to see you as well but I’m afraid I’m calling with bad news.” Nyota said. Amanda’s face fell.

“What’s he done now?” Amanda asked, if it wasn’t so painful Nyota would have laughed at how exasperated Amanda was at her son.

“He broke up with Jim,” Nyota said, watching the emotions play across Amanda’s face, “and I’m thinking you could help fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have finished mapping out this series and so far it seems like there will be four more stories after this. One from Amanda's side, one from Sarek's side, one that alternates from Spock at the beginning to Jim at the end and finally one from Pavel's side. Those are the order they should be posted in. Amanda's and Sarek's will take the story past What Do You Want? while Pavel's will be set before Bones' story. The Spock/Jim story will take the story all the way to the beginning. I contemplated rearranging the series to be in order but I feel like having it like this feels more like the way gossip travels. It feels more like the natural way people discover other people's business. telling it this way also prevents people from becoming the "Villain" of the story.
> 
> tldr: there should only be four more stories in this series.


End file.
